


Regards and Rendezvouses

by agnikai58



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Strap-Ons, debutante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnikai58/pseuds/agnikai58
Summary: Asami Sato might be a member of Republic City's highest social class, but that doesn't make romantic relationships any easier for her. As she begins exploring the world of online dating the results are less than ideal and make her realize she's looking for the wrong thing in the wrong places.Korrasami - non bending au





	1. Chapter 1

Asami sighed as she glanced around the room she was seated in. The walls were made of brick, but they were covered for the most part. Mirrors surrounded by light-bulbs ran the lengths of the wall in front of her as well as the wall behind her. Each mirror had a wooden chair positioned in front of it and at the moment only one of them was occupied as Asami sat alone in the dressing room, a bouquet of pink roses in front of her. Asami's attention drifted back to her mirror and the face looking back at her. It was hers though it certainly didn't feel like it with all the makeup she was currently wearing.

  
  


Primer all over her face, a sheer foundation, even more primer on her eyelids, contouring meant to emphasize her cheekbones. There was concealer below Asami's eyes and her lashes had mascara on them and as well was being curled to the side as well. A bit of liner had been added to even her lips then she had applied a dark red lipstick which in turn was covered in gloss. After finishing the work on her face she had spritzed it with a setting spray so that it would last through the night. She still wasn't done, however. Asami gathered a few strands of hair on the left side of her head in her fingers and began twisting them together into a braid. Once the braid was finished she let the end fall back down to hang by her shoulder blades as she started another braid on the right side. When Asami finished the second one she took both of them together and began wrapping them into a bun at the back of her head. She held it secure in one hand while the other fetched a long bejeweled pin and slid it into the mass of hair to keep the bun together.

  
  


Once she finished her hair Asami's gaze dipped lower in the mirror as she took a look at the outfit she was wearing. The dress was made of satin and completely white from top to bottom. Her shoulders were bare though its bust came up high enough that there wasn't any cleavage to be seen. The dress hugged her, though not unmodestly so, above her waist, but the rest of it was a different story. Starting at the waist the material flared outwards well past the width of her shoulders and it hung low enough to hide the satin shoes she was wearing. Lastly she was wearing a simple necklace made of silver chain-links and a pair of white gloves extending up past her elbows.

  
  


A knock on the door made Asami jump, startled, and she twisted in her seat to look towards the door. “Yes?” She asked, her voice sounding too loud for the almost empty room.

  
  


“May I come in, Asami?”

  
  


The voice was that of her father, Hiroshi Sato, the president of Future Industries. Asami gave the mirror another glance to double check her appearance before turning back towards the door. “Come in.”

  
  


The door opened and her father stepped inside before closing it behind him. He was as dressed up as his daughter though his outfit stood at the opposite end of the color spectrum. The back of his black dress coat hung all the way to his knees. It was shorter in the front and hung open in the middle. His pants and shoes were black as well though there were two pieces that were white. A stiffly ironed dress shirt and the white bow-tie at the base of his neck. “

  
  


She watched in the mirror as he moved to stand behind her chair. “It's almost time, Asami. Are you ready?”

  
  


Asami turned her head to the side, unable to meet her father's gaze even if it was only a reflection, as she started to fidget with one of her gloves. “Do I really have to go through with this? This whole thing is so degrading.”

  
  


Hiroshi wearily sighed as took his glasses off and began to wipe the lenses with a handkerchief from his front pocket. “I know you've never been comfortable with this, Asami. That's why I never pushed the matter on previous occasions, but I was always hoping that you would come around on the matter. I wasn't so lucky and unfortunately your absence has been noted each time and people have been talking.”

  
  


“About what? That I didn't attend one of these ridiculous balls? The original point of these things is matchmaking and that doesn't really happen these days. I'd have better luck with people online then I would at this event anyways. Do you know what the people out there will see?” Asami waved her hand downwards at her dress. “All of this. They won't see my mind or who I actually am as a person.”

  
  


“I understand and I actually agree with you as a matter of fact. I doubt you'd find someone you'd be interested in if you were actually looking.” Hiroshi's voice remained soft but there was a firmness to it now. “However, this ball is still important for other reasons. The people attending tonight are some of the biggest movers and shakers in Republic City. Future Industries has done well so far, but some of the contracts we're in the running for depend on not offending anyone out there, which you will if you refuse to participate again. You might not like it, but you're almost twenty one years now and that means you're old enough to understand that sometimes you have to do things you don't enjoy.”

  
  


Asami stared at the desk for several seconds before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Yes, father.” She said dejectedly, resigning herself to the fact this was unavoidable before standing up and grabbing the bouquet off the table.

Hiroshi took his daughters hand and helped her stand from the chair. Before opening the door he paused and gave her a second glance. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion so remember to smile.”

  
  


Asami scowled at him and a frown creased his face in response. Her shoulders sagged and she grudgingly feigned a small smile. Hiroshi waited a moment and the smile grew a little wider before he pushed on the door and stepped out into the hallway. A short walk later and the two of them arrived at their destination.

  
  


Several girls were already lined up along one of the walls. Each of them was holding a bouquet of pink roses and they all were wearing similar dresses to Asami's. Most telling, however, was the fact they were all noticeably younger than she was. Past them was a pair of open doors leading to a large ballroom filled with round tables covered in tablecloths. Asami let get of her fathers hand and moved to stand at the end of the line. Hiroshi gave her a nod then headed towards the girl next to Asami. The two of them began to speak though Asami didn't have the chance to listen in. At the same time a couple approached her. One was a serious looking man with a shaved head and a beard that narrowed to a fine point a few centimeters below his chin. At his side was a shorter woman with a plain and kindly looking face.

  
  


“Councilman Tenzin, Pema. I didn't think I'd see either of you here. How are you and your children doing?” Asami eagerly asked.

  
  


“They're doing well. Rohan's been easier to handle than his brother was.”Tenzin stated, a bit of relief poking through his normally stoic exterior. “We weren't planning to come tonight, but Jinora's almost old enough for one of these events so Pema and I decided to see what all the fuss is about. It's good to see you, Asami. We'll save a seat for you and your father if you want.” Pema gave Asami a smile and then they were moving down the line to greet the other debutantes.

  
  


Right behind them was an older man whose stout build was still defying the fact he was past his prime. The breast of his red officers jacket was covered in medals and his black hair shined in the light, giving a hint at how much pomade it had taken to tame it. “Commander Bumi? This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you tonight.”

  
  


The commander shrugged dismissively. “I'm retired, but some of the bigwig generals asked me to be here so the military had someone representing them. I wasn't going to come then Tenzin told me there's a dinner and I'm not gonna say no to some free grub. If you'll excuse me that dinner isn't gonna eat itself.”

  
  


After Bumi started heading down the line Asami turned her attention to the next person in line and her smile froze on her face when she saw who it was. “Look. At. You, Asami! Never thought I'd ever see you wearing one a dress like that! How do you even walk in that thing? I'd be tripping all over myself if I tried. Isn't that right, Zhu Li!?”

  
  


“Hello, Varrick.” Asami said when the man paused to take a breather. It didn't seem like he had been told that this was a white tie event. Varrick was wearing a dark blue jacket with white fur running along the edge of its lapels and a garish pale blue tie. The person in front of him hadn't been wearing a tuxedo either except Bumi was a military officer who could get around the dress code by wearing a dress uniform. On second thought Varrick probably knew, but didn't care, and being the richest man in the world was enough to deter anyone from questioning his improper choice of attire. “What brings you here tonight? I'd never have guessed that you'd be interested in a debutante ball.”

  
  


“Debutante ball? What in the world is that? Zhu Li, do the thing!”

  
  


“Sir, it means-”

  
  


“Never mind that right now! There's an election coming up and I gotta decide whose gonna win so I'm here to shake some hands and grease some wheels! Tell your father I said hi.”

  
  


Asami blinked, more than once, as Varrick took off in the wrong direction. Zhu Li and Asami exchanged a confused glance before Zhu Li went after him. A moment later and Varrick was heading the correction direction this time as Zhu Li shepherded him towards the dinner tables. Asami couldn't help but notice he didn't talk to any of the other girls standing in line. She didn't have time to reflect on it further as another guest approached. It wasn't someone whose face she recognized, but that wasn't surprising since there were a few hundred invitees attending. Some of them would be people whose faces or names she recognized, but strangers being among them was an inevitably. The other side-effect was that greeting all of them would take a while.

  
  


Once all the guests were inside a small group of young men with an older woman at their head approached. The men were all dressed much like her father had been with the addition of white gloves of their own. “Excuse me, ladies.” The woman said. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Buttercup Raiko and I'm the organizer of this ball tonight. Thank you all for coming and if you don't mind I'll introduce your escorts tonight.” She started at the head of the line eventually ending up in front of Asami. “Miss Sato, your escort tonight is Tahno here. Tahno, this is Miss Asami Sato.”

  
  


Tahno was a pale skinned man with a narrow face and long black curls that had been slicked back. He held his arm out to her and Asami linked their elbows together. “So... Tahno, how did you end up being chosen as an escort for this ball?”

  
  


“I compete on the fencing team at Republic City University and I recently took first at an international competition in the under twenty age group. Guess someone decided I have talent because I got an invitation to this ball not long after.” Tahno explained, a touch of cockiness now present in his voice.

  
  


“If I remember right there aren't degrees in fencing at RCU so what are you studying there?” Asami inquired as they entered the ballroom. Tables occupied most of the room, but there was a pathway running from one end of the room to the other. At the far end of the path was a rectangular area that had been kept mostly clear and past that was a stage that had been elevated several centimeters off the floor. A band was set up on the back portion of the stage and at the moment bows were being dragged back and forth across various kinds of strings.

  
  


“Music.” Tahno said as he cast a glance towards the band. “I'm hoping to go pro as a fencer, but there's not a lot of money in the sport unless I relocated to the Fire Nation. There's enough jazz clubs in Republic City that could use a good trombonist so I have something to fall back on if fencing doesn't work out for me.”

  
  


“That's very practical of you.” Asami stated as they arrived at the table her father was seated at. She let go of Tahno's arm. “If you'll excuse me.”

  
  


Asami didn't wait for a response as she took a seat next to her father and leaned in towards him so she could speak quietly. “I spoke to Varrick earlier. He said he's looking for someone to back in the upcoming elections.”

  
  


Hiroshi was silent for a few moments and he took a drink of water before responding. “Varrick's going to back someone for a seat on the council... that kind of bankroll will be impossible to compete with. We'll have to keep an eye on him and see who he approaches tonight. Did you see anyone else tonight?”

  
  


“Buttercup Raiko organizes this event so we have to assume her husband is present. I spoke to Tenzin earlier, but he doesn't accept campaign contributions from businesses and he's popular with the masses so he'll hold onto his spot anyways. Tarrlok is here as well though I don't like some of his policies.” Asami said before getting a drink of water.

  
  


“Maybe so, but he acts as a counterweight to Tenzin's more... radical ideas so we can't dismiss him just yet. We also can't outspend Varrick though we can outmaneuver him if we have more councilman on our side. I'll have to think about it before deciding what to do.” Hiroshi added, almost as an afterthought before sitting up straight in his chair.

  
  


She was spared the need to reply as waiters were beginning to navigate their way between all the tables as they brought the food out. It didn't take long before there was a plate in front of her. Bloody looking filet mignon, mashed potatoes covered in brown gravy. It certainly smelled good though Asami eyed the food with more than a little wariness. White gloves and a white dress weren't exactly optimal for eating this kind of meal. Asami glanced from side to side before pulling her gloves off and hiding them beneath her seat. She then gingerly lifted her fork up and painstakingly stabbed a piece of the beef. The fact that she wasn't really hungry would help in avoiding a faux pas, but it didn't help any to pass the time. Tahno was seated to her right, but he had started talking to the pretty woman on his right side and the two of them looked completely engrossed in the conversation they were having. To her left Hiroshi was talking to a man she vaguely recognized. His last name was Keum though Asami couldn't remember much else about him other than the fact he ran a business of his own. She suppressed the urge to sigh and carefully took another bite as she began to count the seconds as they slowly drifted by.

  
  


There was still plenty of meat and potatoes left on her plate, but her glass was empty when the woman from earlier came around again. She tapped Tahno on the shoulder and waited until she had his attention before speaking to him and Asami. “It's time for the presentation. Please come with me.”

  
  


Asami grabbed her gloves and pulled them back on before following Tahno and Buttercup towards the door they had entered the room through. They were the last ones to arrive, Asami dryly noted. All of the girls, as well as their escorts, were waiting there. Buttercup didn't waste any time shepherding all of them into a line like before except this time Asami was at the front. She held her arm out for Tahno to take while holding the bouquet in the other. By now it had become apparent what was going on to the rest of the attendees and people turning in their seats to watch them. Asami started to walk forward, the girls behind her, as she made her down the path and towards the stage, stopping in front of it.

  
  


When she came to a halt the band stopped the song they were in the middle of and the musicians started turning the pages in front of them. Overhead a speaker came to life and Buttercup's voice came out of it. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank all of you for coming and I hope you've been enjoying yourselves so far. It's time for the main event so let's get to it.”

  
  


The band started playing once again and the notes to the United Republic's anthem began drifting through the room. Asami walked forward onto the stage, Tahno staying at her side as they turned around to face the crowd. She wasn't sure how many people were there, but there had to be at least two hundred, perhaps three of Republic City's most elite social circle and they were all looking at her.

  
  


Buttercup's voice came through the speaker once again. “Introducing Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato. At eighteen she graduated from Republic City Tech summa cum laude with a doctorate in mechanical engineering. Since then she's been working as the vice president of engineering at Future Industries. Asami also currently holds the rank of brown belt in Judo, but she's still single so don't let her brains and brawn scare you off boys!”

  
  


Asami removed her arm from Tahno's elbow, but she held onto his hand. For several painful seconds it seemed as though her legs wouldn't respond to what her brain was saying. The lights shining seemed too bright, she could hear a phone ringing from somewhere, the music continued to play, all those people sitting at the tables out there were looking at her. After what seemed like an eternity Asami's knees bent beneath her as she curtsied. After a brief pause Asami stood back up and she moved out of the way for the girl who had been standing behind her.

  
  


Buttercup continued speaking to the crowd, but Asami wasn't listening to what Butter was saying anymore. Instead the introduction that Buttercuphad given her was looping through her brain over and over as a cold fury broiled in the depths of her stomach. Asami had provided Buttercup a list of things to say during her introduction, but the older woman had chosen to make a few additions of her own. The smile on her face never wavered though Asami's cheeks were beginning to ache and it was hard to resist grinding her teeth together. One by one the other girls were introduced, to the crowd at least since Asami wasn't listening, until there were none remaining.

  
  


Once all of the other debutantes had been introduced an equal number of men were making their way up towards the stage. Hiroshi was among them and he made a beeline straight towards Asami while the others were headed for their daughters. Asami handed her bouquet over to Tahno before letting her father take her hand. Once again the band stopped playing as Hiroshi and the other fathers brought the debutantes towards the empty space in front of the stage. Hiroshi put a hand on her waist and waited for the musicians to start playing before leading her in the first steps of a slow waltz. “I know you don't want to be here, but your mother would be proud if she could see you now.”

  
  


“Don't do that. If I start thinking about mom then I'm going to cry and it'll ruin my makeup.” Asami was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Why did you tell Buttercup I was single?”

  
  


For a moment Hiroshi looked like he was about to deny it then he shook his head, realizing there was no point. “Because I'm concerned about you. You turn twenty one tomorrow and you've never been in a relationship. I'm not sure if you've even gone on a single date for that matter.”

  
  


“That's-” Asami's voice started to rise, but she quickly caught herself before it got too loud and she started speaking in a heated whisper. “I've never had the opportunity and you know it. I started attending RCT when I was thirteen and I was so much younger than everyone else there that romantic relationships were out of the question. I'll get to it when I'm ready and not before. Changing the subject, how long do I have to stay? The presentation is over.”

  
  


“You'll have to dance with your escort, but after that you can leave. I'd suggest staying though. Having a good social network is an important part of business and rubbing shoulders at events like this is something you'll have to do when you succeed me as CEO of Future Industries.”

  
  


“There'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now I have my hands full just running the engineering department. Besides you still have at least a decade left in you so me taking over won't happen for a long time.” Asami pointed out. Hiroshi gave her a dubious look, but he didn't say anything and the rest of their dance passed without further comment.

  
  


Hiroshi stepped away and began heading off the dance floor and almost immediately Tahno was there to take her father's place, a sardonic grin on his face. “Judo, huh? Think I've heard of that. Some kind of martial art isn't it?”

  
  


“It's a grappling style from the Fire Nation.” Asami said as the two of them started into the same waltz that she had been doing with her father. “It's mostly takedowns, but there are some submission holds as well.”

  
  


“Oh right, I know what you're talking about now. Judo's that sport where people wear those ridiculous white pajamas and try to trip each other.” The grin on his face widened and there was more than a little smugness in it now. “What would you do if someone came at you with a knife?”

  
  


In another time or place that question might have bothered Asami, but her time on the mats had taught her the answer a long time ago. “I'd run away. It doesn't matter how good a person is at unarmed combat if there's a knife involved.” Tahno started to look even more smug and Asami hastened to add one last bit. “It also doesn't matter how good someone is with toy swords if there's a gun involved.”

  
  


Tahno's face started to redden and for a moment it looked like he was choked with rage. “_Toy_ swords? Fencing as a sport that dates back hundreds of years and we do _not _use toy swords.”

  
  


Asami glanced to her left and right, but thankfully Tahno's voice hadn't risen and no one had taken note of their conversation thus far. “Aren't they, though? I'm not an expert on fencing, but I've seen a couple of matches and the blades and tip are all dull. Sounds like a toy to me.”

  
  


Tahno glared at her for several seconds before irritably shaking his head. “Gotta say I was planning to take you out for dinner sometime, but now I see why you're single. Here's a bit of advice since you need it. Insulting someone's passion isn't a good way to attract guys.”

  
  


Asami rolled her eyes. “So you're saying that it's wrong for me to make fun of fencing, but it's okay for you to put down Judo? That's hypocritical of you.”

  
  


“Whatever.” Tahno muttered before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Look, we can bicker all night, but that's not why I'm here. I figured being an escort at this event would help me get laid and when I saw you I thought I had hit the jackpot. Then you opened your mouth and started talking. Are you going to keep annoying me or can you get out of the way?”

  
  


Asami shook her head in disbelief as the song came to an end and she quickly pulled her hands away from Tahno. “Don't worry about it.”

  
  


As she started to make her way off the dance floor Asami slowed down and came to a halt. Several members of the people in the crowd were beginning to rise, but others were still in their seats, watching her and the other debutantes. She put a hand over her mouth and exaggerated a shrug of the shoulders as if heaving something up before hurrying towards the exit. A few heads turned as she passed by, but no one made any effort to stop her.

  
  


When she got back to the dressing room it was empty. Asami shut the door behind her and locked it before heading towards the chair she had been sitting in earlier. Stashed underneath the counter was a large leather handbag. She pulled it out and set it on the counter before rummaging around until she found a small round container. Asami took it with her to one of two sinks at the very back of the room and she unscrewed the lid after yanking her gloves off. Inside was a beige cream that she dipped her fingers into before rubbing it on her cheeks then over the rest of her face. Once she was finished Asami turned one of the faucets and began splashing the warm water onto her face. After all the makeup had been rinsed down the sink Asami went back to her handbag and pulled out another item. A pair of scissors. She grabbed at the fabric near her shoulders and positioned it between the scissor blades before squeezing the handles together. Once she had made several cuts in the fabric Asami grabbed two handfuls of fabric and one of her hands yanked upwards while the other pulled down. The weakened fabric resisted for a moment before coming apart with a ripping sound. The tear now ran down to her waist, brought to a halt by the mass of fabric surrounding her legs.

  
  


Asami grabbed the fabric again and shoved it downwards, not willing to wear the ruined garment any longer. Once she was free she kicked off her satin shoes. She balefully stared down at the pile for a moment longer before lifting her gaze to look at herself in the mirror. Now that the dress was gone the only things she was wearing was a pair of blue briefs that had been discolored in spots and a white bra roughly the same shade as that accursed dress. Asami's thick black hair hung halfway down to her shoulder blades, her pale skin shone in the light coming out of all those bulbs and her sharp cheekbones only served to further emphasize her green eyes.

  
  


After a moment she shook her head before going to her handbag a third time and pulling out the clothes she had been wearing before arriving at this place. Blue jeans, sneakers, and a plain black tee shirt didn't exactly meet this event's dress code, but Asami wasn't going to stay any longer. She stuffed her ruined dress, shoes and the gloves into the bag along with her jar of makeup remover before heading for the door.

  
  


There wasn't anyone outside in the hall aside from a couple of waiters whose attention was split between talking to each other and peering into the auditorium. One of them glanced in her direction as she came out, but paid her no more mind than that. Asami adjusted the strap of her handbag as she started heading for the front door.

  
  


Her car was waiting out there in the parking lot, but Asami didn't head in that direction. Instead she headed along the front of the building until she got to the alleyway between it and its neighbor. Asami walked down it until she got to the first of the several dumpsters that she could see. She reached into her bag and yanked the destroyed dress out before raising the dumpster lid and tossing said garment into it. The shoes and gloves quickly followed then Asami was heading for her car.

  
  


Asami's hand paused before turning the keys in the ignition as she stared at the steering wheel. This night had gone as she had expected it would, but with one surprise. Tahno had wanted to sleep with her. The idea of sex with him turned her stomach, but someone had shown a measure of interest, even if it was only in her body and that meant others could do the same. Maybe her father was right after all, Asami decided. If she kept putting this aspect of her life off then it was only going to get harder as she got older. She turned the keys and shifted her car into reverse as she began making her way out of the parking lot. Now that her mind was made up she had to figure out the best way to go about this. That meant research. A lot of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami yawned as she plodded towards her kitchen. She pulled the fridge door open and grabbed a pitcher from the top shelf along with a half empty container of vanilla almond milk. Asami set them down on the counter before grabbing a glass from a nearby cabinet. Black liquid poured out of the pitcher when she tilted it until the glass was half full. The milk took the other half and Asami mixed them together with a spoon before taking a sip of the coffee.

  
  


With cup in hand she ambled over towards a heavy gray curtain and drew it to the side so she could peek out the window. On a clear day she could see all the way to the ocean from her highrise condo, but today her view was obscured by a heavy blanket of gray clouds that had rolled in from the harbor. Asami could see other skyscrapers rising out of the fog, but nothing of the cars and pedestrians on the streets below. After a moment Asami let the curtain fall back into place and she turned around. A short distance away was a clear glass coffee table with two laptops atop it, one of which had a blue ethernet cord plugged into it.

  
  


She took another drink before setting the cup down on the table and grabbing one of the laptops while sitting down. Asami unplugged the cord from the second laptop and plugged it into the one resting on her legs. She tapped once on the computer's touchpad and the machine's fans began whirring as she took another drink. Once it had finished booting up and she had logged in Asami opened up her internet browser and began typing into the search box. 'Best dating site.' The page turned white for a split second then text filled the screen as the results were displayed.

Asami gnawed on her lip as she scrolled down the page, her eyes scanning each entry in the list as it popped up on the screen. Once she got to the bottom Asami shook her head and went back up to the top and changed her search query. 'Dating site reviews.'

  
  


The page went white a second time before displaying a different set of results. Asami clicked on the top hit and the page changed once again. This time it didn't load as quickly as before and the loading bar took its sweet time before finishing the loading process. The search results had been clean, but this page was anything but. Animated ads were all over the page, each more intrusive than the last and at the center of the page was a picture of a man and woman vapidly smiling at each other. Below the picture was a pair of buttons with the words 'next' and 'previous' written on them and between the two buttons was a page count.

  
  


"God damn slideshows." Asami grumbled as she hit her backspace key to take her back to the search results. She opened the second hit up in a new tab and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing a proper article.

  
  


That feeling didn't last long as she began reading. The article wasn't bad by all means. It was well written and got into the pros and cons of each site it listed along with a picture to give a further sense of what the website was like. The issue was just how many of those listings there were. At the top were multiple sites a general user could use to look for casual dates along with a few more sites whose goal was getting married. The list grew more specific as it went on. Sites aimed at college graduates or business professionals, sites focusing on older individuals and there were multiple sites solely for hooking up with others as well. At the end of the article were more niche listings. Most of those were aimed at some part of the LGBTQ spectrum, but the ones after them were aimed at various kinds of kinks such as swinging, bondage or cam sites to name a few. The pictures on those were decidedly tame, but it was still enough for her imagination to fill in the blanks and leave her red-faced.

  
  


Asami scrolled back up towards the top and her mouse pointer hovered for a moment as she considered her options. "This one has more users so let's try that." Asami muttered as she clicked on it. Next she clicked on the link saying register in the top right of the screen and a box popped up asking for a username, email address and password. Asami typed her name in along with a password only for red text to appear next to the box. '_Username already taken.'_

  
  


"What!?" Asami exclaimed as she stared at the message in disbelief. "Someone took my name on this site?" She shook her head in annoyance before beginning to type again. "Let's see. How about... RC...MechnicalGirl." The red notification text changed to green and she re-entered her password and email before clicking on the button that said next.

  
  


A series of questions meant for crafting her profile came up next and Asami took another drink as she began to answer them. I am a woman looking for men and women. Age, twenty-one. Height, one hundred and seventy-seven. Body type, athletic. Never married. Children, no, but someday maybe. Education, PhD in mechanical engineering. Smoker no, drinking maybe. Fire Nation ancestry. Religion, agnostic. Interests, Judo, hiking, cars and motorcycles, reading, cats. The last thing was asking if she wanted to upload a picture. There was an option not to, but with a notice that profiles with a picture got more hits and messages than one without.

  
  


Asami leaned to one side as she dug her phone out of her pocket before plugging it into the computer. She opened up her file browser and navigated to the phone's picture folder before beginning to browse through them. "What to pick..." Asami muttered as she flicked from one to the next. "Well I named this account RCMechnicalGirl so how about..." Asami came to a halt on a picture of her wearing a pair of blue jeans with plenty of stains from years of working on engines and a tee shirt whose black color concealed even more stains. Her hair was tightly bound up on top of her head and the back of her neck. There was grease on her hands, picked up at point while working on the sleek race car located directly behind her. It wasn't exactly the most alluring of photos, but hopefully it conveyed something about who she was, Asami decided as she uploaded the picture.

  
  


Once it had finished uploading Asami clicked on the done button and she was sent to the site's homepage. Asami gave the site a brief glance before picking up her phone and checking the time. Almost Half past ten. Way too late to attend the early morning class, but there would be another starting at eleven-thirty which left her enough time to head over and warm up before class began.

Asami closed her laptop and set it back on the table before heading towards her spare bedroom.

  
  


It was mostly empty save for a clothing rack made of aluminum pipes and a box fan. A pair of blue gi jacket and matching pants hung off the top bar. In addition there were two white tee-shirts and the sports bra and compression shorts she wore beneath her gi. Asami grabbed the gym bag she carried her equipment in from the topmost rack and began pulling things off the rack and unceremoniously stuffed them into the bag. She threw it over her shoulder before grabbing her keys and wallet and heading out the door.

  
  


When Asami got to the dojo there were already a few people stretching on the mats already. In previous years this place had been a warehouse, but then her sensei had started renting the place. Not too much had changed really. It was still a long and somewhat narrow concrete room, but with a couple of additions. A spring floor had been installed and blue tatami mats laid down on top of it. Rows of further mats two meters high lined the walls on both sides as well to protect anyone who got pushed into them. She adjusted the bag hanging on her shoulder before heading into the women's locker room to change into her gi.

  
  


By the time she got out a few more people, including the grizzled old dojo owner Yenamros were on the mats now. Yenamros waved a gnarled hand in her direction as she bowed onto the mat. "Over here, Asami."

  
  


"What is it, sensei?" Asami asked once she had closed the distance between them.

  
  


"We have someone doing a trial class today. Show him some basic ukemi and O Soto Gari if you think he's up for it." Once he finished speaking Yenamros pointed at a man standing by himself in the corner. He was a little taller than Asami and had a decidedly solid build though it looked to be more muscle than fat. Weightlifter seemed the most likely possibility if Asami had to guess.

  
  


Asami bowed to her sensei before heading over towards the guy and holding out her hand. "Hey, I'm Asami. What's your name?"

  
  


He awkwardly shook her hand before glancing down at her waist and the brown belt tied around it. "Lee."

  
  


"Have you trained any kind of grappling or martial art before? Karate, jiu-jitsu, wrestling, maybe?"

  
  


Lee shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I lift weights, but that's it. I've always wanted to try picking up a martial art though."

  
  


"Okay, that's cool." Asami said as Yenamros began to line the other students up for a drill. "Well, let's get started. Are you familiar with the term ukemi?" Lee just shook his head. "So ukemi basically just means break-fall.

  
  


Asami moved a couple of meters towards the edge of the mat so she and Lee had enough space from the other students. "Let's start with a forward roll." She got down on her knees and planted her hands on the mat side, one several centimeters past the other so that they were staggered diagonally. "So we'll start like this. Take one hand and reach back towards your ankles like you're going to grab one of them. Then tuck your chin, drive off the mat with the same side leg and roll over the shoulder that you're reaching with. Like this." Asami rolled forward and came up to her feet and turned around to watch Lee. He put his hands down and rolled forward, although his movements were stiff and less fluid than hers had been. "Okay, not bad, but you made one of the common mistakes. You want to roll over your shoulder, not your head. When you go over your head there's a chance you can spike it into the ground and that can hurt your neck. You don't have to go so fast either. It's better to go slow until you get the hang of it. Okay that one was better. Let me show you another one."

  
  


"How many break-falls are there?" Lee asked after he came back to his feet, though he looked somewhat dizzy and had to take a wide step to steady himself.

  
  


"There's four common ones. Forward break-fall, sideways break-fall, and backward breakfall."

  
  


"When do I actually start doing Judo?" Lee asked as he looked at the other students practicing a footsweep.

"You _are_ doing Judo." Asami said once he was looking back at her. "You can't practice any throws or randori until you've learned how to break-fall. Otherwise you could get injured and then you wouldn't be able to train at all. We'll get to a throw later, but for right now let's keep working on these break-falls."

  
  


That seemed to mollify Lee and the next fifteen minutes went by with the occasional question as she continued to walk him through the break-falls. At that point she moved on. "Okay, so now we're going to do a basic throw, O Soto Gari. That means Major Outside Reaping." Asami grabbed the back of his collar with her right hand, gripped his sleeve by the blow with her left. "So these are the grips you want to get for this move. Next thing is where, and how, you're standing. I don't want to be square with you because that'll make the next part harder." Asami took a step to the side so that that she could walk by him were it not for the arm blocking her way. "Now you're going to pull down on the elbow while pushing upward with your other hand, kinda like a steering wheel."

  
  


One of Lee's feet came off the ground and he started leaning to his right as she demonstrated what she was talking about. "Once you get their weight planted on one foot then you take a step forward so that your outside foot is parallel to theirs. Finally you bring your inside foot forward and kick back with your leg like this." Asami kept her leg straight as she swung it back towards Lee's calf and a split second later he was falling down onto the mats. "Don't forget to slap the mats when you do a break-fall." Asami reminded him as she helped him up. "Now you give it a try."

  
  


After a few minutes of Lee working on the throw Yenamros clapped his hands and all of the other students stopped what they were doing and headed towards the edge of the mat. A few grabbed their water bottles and took a drink while others pulled mouthguards out of containers and put them on. Lee glanced at Asami, curious and a little confused. "What's going on?"

  
  


"Randori. That means sparring. We drill for the first half of class then spar for the second half. It's your first class though and we don't allow people to do randori until they can fall correctly. We don't want anyone to get injured, least of all people who are just trying a class or starting out. You're free to watch if you want though."

  
  


Lee frowned and he gave the other students a quick glance as the sparring round began. "Well, that's disappointing. I guess that makes sense, but I was hoping to try sparring." He said, not looking thrilled by their policy.

  
  


"Well, those are the rules at our dojo. You might have better luck at another club or even a different martial art. Jiu-jitsu's been getting more popular recently and there's plenty of good striking gyms in Republic City or so I've been told."

  
  


"I'll I have to do that I suppose. What should I do with this gi?" Lee asked as he started heading for the edge of the mat.

  
  


Asami followed along as he sat down and grabbed the water bottle that he had brought with him. "That's one of our loaners so you can just leave it here and someone will take it home and wash it. Are you going to stay and watch?"

  
  


"I'm not sure." Lee slowly said as he watched the other students sparring with each other. After a moment he turned back towards her and his voice losing the thread of dejection it had held. "Actually I was wondering if I could get your phone number. Maybe coffee or even lunch some time?"

  
  


Asami's thoughts came crashing to a sudden halt and she stared at Lee blankly for a few seconds before laughing nervously. "My phone number? I'm flattered, but that's not such a good idea."

  
  


"What? Why not?"

  
  


"It's not a good idea for people who train together to date each other. If things go badly the fallout can affect other people at the dojo. Martial arts schools aren't really a good place to go looking for romantic relationships anyways. What we do here requires us to have a certain level of trust and respect for each other. Bringing those kind of relationships onto the mats is-"

  
  


"Ah, forget it." Lee grumbled with a sour expression as he yanked his belt loose and dropped it on the mat before storming off in a huff towards the men's locker room. Asami grimaced. The class had been going well up until just now and then this.

  
  


"You had handled that well." Asami looked up to see Yenamros standing close by. "He was at fault there. It's good this happened though since it showed us his character. If his ego can't handle being rejected then it wouldn't have been able to handle training here. Better to find out now then six months from now."

  
  


"I don't know about that." Asami protested, albeit half-heartedly. "He was doing good for his first day. If I had handled him with more tact-"

  
  


"Don't do that, Asami. Your job isn't to make excuses for his bad attitude. Your job was to teach him Judo and you were doing a fine job of it by the way. He crossed a line he shouldn't have and that's his fault, not yours. Anyways, forget about him. Would you care to work on some newaza?”

  
  


Asami paused as she considered the question then shook her head. “No... I know I should, but honestly I'm not in the mood for it. I think I'm just going to head home.”

  
  


Yenamros glanced towards the other students briefly before looking back down at Asami. “I've been speaking to the coaches and they've been saying it's time you took your shodan exam. After watching you today, I agree with them.”

  
  


Asami stared blankly at her teacher, his words bouncing around inside her head for several seconds before they clicked and she was able to process what he had just said. “You want me to take the black belt exam?” She blurted out, unable to mask her surprise.

  
  


A faint smile crossed the old man's lips and he patted her on the shoulder. “I do, yes. You've been at ikkyu long enough to be eligible for shodan. If it were up to me I'd skip the formality of a test and just give you the belt like I did the others, but the rules change at shodan. Email me when you figure out a date that works for you.” Yenamros started to walk off, but stopped after a couple of steps and turned back towards her. “Oh, happy birthday by the way, Asami.”'

  
  


A wide smile of her own settled onto Asami's face as she looked down at the thin piece of cloth holding her gi together. The fabric was brown, but that would change before too long. The timer sitting at the corner of the mat let out a buzzing sound and the duos began to break up and look for a new partner to spar with. Asami got to her feet and she made her way further onto the mat, her conversation with Lee forgotten. A few rounds of randori and then she'd head home to celebrate the gift her sensei had technically given her.

  
  


When Asami got back to her condo, she paused halfway across the living room as something drew her attention. The laptop sitting on her coffee table was still on. “Great, I forgot to turn it off.” Asami muttered as she headed towards her bathroom to take a shower. After she finished cleaning herself Asami dumped her gi and sweaty clothes into the washing machine before going to wash her hands. She poured some detergent in and started the cycle then headed to her kitchen to get something to eat.

  
  


Once she had finished putting together a plate of chicken sandwiches Asami set them down on the coffee table, but not before taking a big bite from one. She grabbed her computer and set it on her lap. The screen showed the homepage of the dating site she had been browsing through earlier that day, but with one difference. A yellow exclamation point was blinking near the top of the page next to the navigation tabs. She eyed it for a moment before clicking on the icon, unsure where it would take her. A split second later and a smaller window popped up. Someone had texted her while she was gone.

  
  


_Jayden Crypt: Just saw your picture, girl. Looking sexy af. Hit me up, yo._

_-Message sent 2 hours ago._

  
  


_Jayden Crypt: Hello?_

_-Message sent 1 hour, 55 minutes ago._

  
  


_Jayden Crypt: I know you're there, stop ignoring me_

_-Message sent 1 hour, 53 minutes ago._

  
  


_Jayden Crypt: Skank_

_-Message sent 1 hour, 40 minutes ago._

  
  


_Jayden Crypt: You ugly as fuck mechanic girl? bitch please go make me a sandwich fatty_

_-Message sent 1 hour, 20 minutes ago._

  
  


Asami clenched her jaw as she scowled at the messages, an icy ball forming in her stomach as she read them a second time. She moved her cursor to the bottom left of the window and clicked on the red button labeled as Block. A second later she clicked on the smaller text that said 'Report' located beneath it. Another window popped up, this one asking the reason for report. Asami clicked on the dropdown menu and selected harassment after a second's consideration. The third window disappeared once she clicked 'Submit' and the window with the texts in it quickly followed suit. Once she was back to the home page Asami noticed the number one in parentheses on a tab that said inbox. “Wait, what? This site has chat _and _messaging functions? The review didn't say anything about that.”

  
  


She clicked on the tab and the page that loaded was reminiscent of an email inbox in design. There was a single message on the screen and Asami moved her cursor to it and clicked. The body of the message had a single sentence in it. 'What you do to me.' Beneath the only line an image was loading. A few seconds later and she was able to see what it was. A man's dick, it's rigid pink shaft sticking out of a mess of unruly black hair. The image hadn't finished loading before Asami was hammering on her backspace key and the browser jumped back all the way to the search engine. Her computer was no longer displaying the picture, but even that brief glimpse had been enough to sear it into her memory as well as bringing a little bit of vomit up into her mouth. Asami jumped to her feet and hurried to the kitchen sink, spitting it out before rinsing her mouth with water

  
  


As Asami moved back towards her computer she began to weigh her options. It had only been a few hours and this was the response she had gotten. Trying another site was a possibility, but any other site would draw from the same user-base, namely people in Republic City and would most likely yield similar results. There was also the burden of having to make another profile should she decide to try another site. Therefore the decision in front of her was whether to leave this profile up or not. Answering that depended on figuring out what she wanted out of this endeavor and where the idea had come from. The latter of those two wasn't hard to figure out. It had come from the debutante ball, specifically her conversations with her father and Tahno. Her father had spoken about her not dating anyone before, but she had quickly shut that down. Tahno had just wanted to sleep with her, an idea as repulsive as the dick picture she had been sent.

  
  


Asami sat back down on the couch and gazed off into the distance at nothing in particular, a realization dawning on her. It was the idea of sleeping _with Tahno_ that repelled her, not the idea of sleeping with someone. What she wanted was for someone to take her clothes off, to lay her down on a bed, spread her legs wide, to...

  
  


“I want to get fucked.” Asami whispered, her voice carrying through the empty room nonetheless.

  
  


A smile began to grow on her face and the tension in her shoulders quickly dissipated. Now all she had to do was find the right person for the job. Easier said than done however.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since Asami had realized the goal of signing up on a dating website. She wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. That would happen eventually, but that day wasn't today. She was after something more immediate. Fucking. That was a crass way to phrase it, Asami knew, but describing it with more flowery language was a pointless exercise in her opinion. Making love, intercourse, coitus, or copulating just to name a few. None of the terms changed the nature of the act itself. Bare flesh pressed against bare flesh, hands roaming, filling the air with sweet sounds. She wanted to fuck.

  
  


There was an obstacle in front of Asami before she could fulfill that desire, however. She needed a partner. Truth be told, that task was actually easily achieved. She had read about sites dedicated specifically for hooking up with other people. There was also the possibility of going to the nearest dive bar and asking someone there to take her home for the night. Neither of those appealed to her however. If she tried a hookup site or app then she would have to deal with more creeps like the ones from earlier today. If she went to a bar she could easily face the same problem, but without the safety of communicating from behind a computer monitor. Add in the penchant alcohol had for turning people into their worse selves and that option could easily go badly for her. Not to mention that sleeping with a random person from a random bar carried risks of its own, disease chief among them. It was likely that she could find a good partner through either method, but doing so would take time and continue to expose her to more unsavory individuals like the ones from earlier today.

  
  


The question that naturally followed was whether or not she was willing to do both of those things. Asami stared out the window at the building directly across from her as she mulled the question over. There wasn't a deadline on this unless she put one there so taking time wouldn't necessarily be a negative. Furthermore, it wasn't anyone's business but hers when she chose to lose her virginity. On the other hand, there was no guarantee that she would be successful should she choose to take her time. It was entirely possible that she could spend weeks or even months searching for the right person and not find them. She might even think she had found the right person and be wrong about it. They might lie about what they look like or who they really were as a person. That was easily accomplished on the Internet and it was possible to hide their actual personality during a face to face meeting.

  
  


Another thing to consider was the chance that the person could end up being bad in bed. If she was looking for a serious relationship then that would be a shallow thing to take into consideration Asami knew. However, she wasn't looking for that. Asami just wanted to fuck and she wanted the person to be good at it. How did you screen for something like that? She could try asking, but who would willingly admit to being bad in bed? Particularly on a hookup site of all places.

  
  


So there was no way to be sure that she would be able to find the right person through a dating site or in a bar or club. Even if she could find that person, there was no telling how long it would take. Last of all there was no guarantee that said person would be able to fuck her like she wanted. The more she thought about it, the less those two options appealed to her. What was the alternative, however?

  
  


Asami frowned as she rubbed her chin while considering the latest question to arise. She glanced at her laptop as a thought occurred to her. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. If your car broke down then you would take it to a mechanic. Well, not her since she would just fix it herself. Most other people would go to a professional. Why wouldn't she do the same thing here instead of searching for a needle in a haystack of amateurs?

  
  


There was one very good reason not to go down that road. It was illegal. Another that it would cost money plus she would still have to search for the right person. However in this scenario the haystack would be considerably smaller. There would be less sex workers in Republic City than people on dating sites after all. It didn't hurt to look at the very least. It might be illegal to hire a prostitute, but it wasn't illegal to just look.

  
  


Asami leaned forward momentarily to grab her laptop and set it on her legs. She went to her start menu and opened up a different browser than the one she had been using previously. The first browser was sufficient for all of her usual activities online. Browsing the web, watching videos or streams, porn and so on. There were times, like this one, when she switched to this second browser and that was when she wanted to conceal her identity. It took longer to load pages, but that was a small cost to pay in order to cover her tracks. Once the home page had finished loading Asami started typing in the search box. 'Best escort sites .'

  
  


After the search results popped up, Asami began to scroll down the page as she scanned them. The top hit was a top ten list, but the ones after that all appeared to be actual escort sites according to the descriptions. She kept scrolling until she found a result from a forum. No doubt there were more lists or articles talking about this, but Asami had a hunch that people who had hired an escort or were an escort themselves would be a more reliable source of information. Asami clicked on it and began to read the thread that popped up. There were only a couple of responses, but one of them included a link. It wasn't a site that had shown up in the search results either and Asami typed it into her address bar.

  
  


The page had barely finished loading before a disclaimer asking her to confirm that she was over eighteen years old and that viewing explicit content was legal in her region. Asami clicked agree without thinking about it. The disclaimer vanished and the next page was asking her to choose a region. Asami paused as she stared at the options. United Republic, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, North and South Poles. She opened her mouth a tad before opening them in multiple tabs and skimming through all of the sub-locations that followed. Republic City, Yu Dao, Omashu, Zaofu, Garsai, Kyoshi Island, Ba Sing Se, Chung-Ling, Ember Island plus dozens of small towns she had never heard of. This site had listings all across the planet, Asami realized, and there could very well be tens of thousands of sex workers on this site.

  
  


Luckily for her she didn't have to go through all of those locations and she started closing all of the tabs except the one for Republic City. As she began to scan the listings, she noticed a key detail about them. All of the names were ones traditionally given to women. There didn't seem to be any men on the first page. Asami opened up the second, then the third, fourth, and fifth page. All women. She considered the site before shrugging. She was still just browsing though the idea of her first partner being a woman was starting to grow on her. There were dozens of pages so filtering it down wouldn't hurt. Asami clicked on a blue button marked filters and her jaw promptly fell open.

  
  


Has picture, pictures accurate, age, build, eye color, hair color, skin color, hair type and length, breast cup, breast implants, pubic hair, piercings, tattoos, ethnicity, transsexual, and that didn't even get into services or kinks provided. “Feels more like searching for a new microwave than a person with this many options.” Asami muttered in disbelief.

  
  


Despite her reservations over the system she began to set options. Picture required, eighteen to twenty-five, no implants, no piercings. Asami clicked modify and a new set of listings appeared and she clicked on one of the columns to sort by total reviews. Asami skimmed the list for several seconds before a name with around twenty reviews jumped out at her. A 'Miss Turquoise.'

  
  


She clicked on it and began to read the information provided. Twenty years old, one point seven meters tall, sixty-three kilograms, short dark brown hair, cyan eyes. Cupsize thirty-two D. Open to men, women, non-binary and couples. Three hundred and fifty roses per hour. Once she got to the bottom Asami began to read some of the reviews other people had left for this escort. _'Somewhat pricey, but well worth it. LT is one of the best escorts in the city and well worth the visit. Don't miss out!'_

  
  


_'Gorgeous woman whose pictures don't do her justice. Willing to do greek, but charges extra for it. Lfk, dfk, gfe. Adamantly refuses to do bbbj, cim or bb. Cfs only. Positions include ds, mish, cg, rcg and pretty much anything else you can think of. Daty for established regulars only.'_

  
  


'_Great at vanilla and owns several toys, but isn't too kinky. Asked her to tie me up, but she got angry and almost threw me out before I stopped asking. Still worth the visit, but if you're looking for bdsm find someone else.'_

  
  


There were more, but they were blocked behind a paywall. Asami scrolled back up to the top and noticed a few thumbnails that she had missed earlier. She clicked on one and it expanded outwards, running from the top all the way to the bottom of her monitor. Almost immediately she felt a warm feeling emerging in her chest as a result. A tight round bottom, clad in a pair of tight fitting black briefs was pointed almost directly at the camera as she knelt on a bed. Her face was hidden, but Asami could see a short mane of dark brown hair. The woman's skin was a light brown that betrayed her ancestry as Water Tribe, but it was what was beneath her skin that caught Asami's attention. Despite the difficulty of looking away from that delicious rear end, Asami could see powerful muscles at rest in her thighs and arms. She reluctantly clicked away and enlarged one of the other images.

  
  


Turquoise was wearing the same briefs as the other image, but nothing else besides that. Her back was completely bare without even so much as a tan line on it. She was standing tall, once again facing away from the camera and her elbows were bent and fists held in line with her head as she flexed. All the muscles in her back were pulled tight as were her biceps. Asami right clicked on the image and opened it up in a new tab so she could view it at its full resolution. As she scrolled through the larger image, her eyes tracing every curve and ridge. That warm feeling began to spread through her chest and Asami could feel her heart beating faster as she pictured those arms wrapped around her naked body.

  
  


She glanced down towards her legs before moving the laptop to the side, but turned it so that she could still look sideways at the monitor. Asami stood up and her hands went straight to her short's zipper, undoing it before pushing the garment down towards her knees. Right on the front of her gray boxer shorts was a single dark wet spot and all the evidence she needed. Miss Turquoise was the partner she was looking for, legal or not.

  
  


Asami closed out of the images and returned back to the profile page. After a bit of searching she found an email address, but not from a domain she recognized. The page that popped up was an anonymous email service according to the description. She clicked on the sign up button and after a moment typed in several letters. 'qzmp0. Completely meaningless and non identifying, but something she would easily be able to remember. Once the site had accepted her registration Asami began to type out a letter.

  
  


_'Hi, Miss Turquoise. I came across your profile and I'm interested in setting up a time for us to hang out. Are there any times or days that would work for you? Weekends are the best time for me so Sunday tomorrow would be good though that might be short notice. Friday nights also work for me. Let me know.'_

  
  


Once she had finished Asami hit send and now it was time to wait. Waiting wasn't exactly an accurate description though. Asami was puttering about an apartment, that was cleaned weekly by a housekeeping service, with a duster but she was stopping by her laptop every couple of minutes, anxious to see if she had gotten a response. After an hour of needless fretting there was a response in her inbox.

  
  


_'Hello there, love. The weekends are fine for me and we can certainly spend some time together then. There's something we need to take care of before we get to that, however. Do you have two or more references, preferably within the last six months, who can vouch for you?'_

  
  


Asami paused for a moment as she read the paragraph before opening another tab. 'Escort references.' It took a moment for the search to load and another for Asami to get to an article titled 'Hiring an escort – Screening.' The article was rather short, but it explained what Turquoise was doing. She had no clue who was behind the email Asami had sent her and was being cautious. She didn't know who had emailed her and was doing her due diligence to make sure Asami wasn't a cop trying to bust her.

  
  


_'Unfortunately no. I've never done anything like this before so I don't have anyone who can act as a reference. Do you have any other ways of screening me?'_

  
  


The response came a few minutes later.

  
  


_'In that case then I would need you to send me a picture of your driver's license and/or passport and links to your social media accounts along with telling me where you work.'_

  
  


Asami bit her lip as she considered the message before typing out her response.

  
  


_'I'm not really comfortable putting a picture of my license (not to mention the other information) online even if this service is encrypted. Is there another way for me to provide those to you?'_

  
  


_'This service _is _perfectly safe, but if you're not willing then the only other option would be for us to meet for coffee and you give them to me there. Coffee dates aren't free however. It'd be a minimum charge of one hour if you wanted to meet in person for screening.'_

  
  


“How much is one one hour?” Asami wondered out loud rubbed at her chin for a few seconds then went back to Miss Turquoise's profile. She did a quick search, but the words yuan didn't appear anywhere. Searching for hour brought up one result however. Three hundred and fifty roses per hour. Asami stared blankly at the sentence for a few seconds before it clicked in her head. “Oh. They say roses instead of yuans. Not exactly a hard code to crack. Maybe it's because this site is international or something. Three hundred and fifty yuans... that's one expensive cup of coffee...”

  
  


The money didn't matter though. Asami could easily make that back in a few hours just from her hourly wage or much sooner if her stock options went up.

  
  


_'Okay. Where and when? I assume you have a location in mind.'_

  
  


_'There's a coffee shop right by the west end of the Silk Road bridge. Be there in an hour and get a cup of coffee. Write MT on the side with a marker so I know who you are and wait for me at one of the tables outside.'_

  
  


_'Okay.'_

  
  


Asami glanced at the time on her computer before hastily setting it aside. There was enough time to get there, but it was always better to be early than late. She hurried to her closet and pulled out a jacket and a pair of sneakers, pulling them on as quick as she could. Asami grabbed her phone, wallet and keys before heading out the door. The last task before leaving the hotel was to stop by the ATM in the lobby downstairs. When the machine asked her for a withdrawal amount her finger hesitated over the keypad before punching in '1400.' Three fifty was how much this meeting would cost, but a thousand and fifty yuans more should be enough to cover any time they might spend together in the future. Asami glanced over her shoulder, but there wasn't anyone else in the lobby save the receptionist and the doorman and neither of them were paying attention to her. As she headed outside the afternoon doorman did tip his hat towards her. “Take care, Miss Sato.”

  
  


“You too, Lee.” She replied warmly to the older man's greeting before stepping outside. The fog from earlier had dissipated, but the gray clouds hanging overhead hadn't. There was a chill in the air that was exacerbated by a cool breeze that Asami could feel imminent rain in. Hopefully it waited until after her meeting with Miss Turquoise was done to dump its contents onto the city below.

  
  


It wasn't until she was seated on a cold and uncomfortable metal chair that Asami's situation really began to dawn on her. She had come here by herself and none of her friends or family knew where she was. Nobody else was sitting outside due to the weather as well. Furthermore, this seemed like a sketchy area if the fact that all of the chairs out here were locked to their respective tables via steel cables was any indicator. Lastly she was here to meet a sex worker for something that could get her arrested, fined and maybe even imprisoned. Her head turned in one direction and then the other as she nervously eyed all the cars nearby, parked and moving alike. Any one of them could be an undercover police vehicle and its driver an undercover officer waiting to bust her.

  
  


She picked the cup up and took a sip, a decision she immediately regretted. This place had roasted its beans for too long and burnt them as a result. At least it was hot and helped to stave off the chill she felt. Asami set the cup back down then rotated it so that the letters written on it were pointed towards the street. After a few minutes of nervous fidgeting Asami started to push her chair back when a voice stopped her. “Mind if I join you?”

  
  


Asami froze and she turned towards the speaker. She hadn't seen the front of this person before, but that short dark brown hair and those arms were still a dead give away. As she looked at the other woman Asami could quickly see what the reviewer meant by her pictures not doing her justice. There was a fluidity in the way she moved that no still pixels could ever capture. Even the mere act of just standing there carried a sort of self-assured confidence that Asami had seen in few other people, a trait that was only further reinforced by her choice of outfit. Miss Turquoise was wearing a purple woolen sweater and she had a brown purse slung over her shoulder. The sweater was thick, but it didn't manage to hide the woman's biceps and for the first time Asami could see a pair of large round breasts as well. The lower half of her body was clad in black leggings that revealed enough of her form to be enticing while still leaving just enough to the imagination. None of that was what drew her attention, however. Asami was staring at the source of the escort's alias, bright and cheerful cyan eyes looking down at her along with a small crooked grin.

  
  


“Please, f-feel free.” Asami stammered as she gestured towards one of the other chairs.

  
  


Miss Turquoise set her purse on the table as she sat herself in the chair across from Asami. “Gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see a woman waiting for me.”

  
  


“Why not?” Asami asked, her curiosity piqued by the comment. “Your profile said you accepted women didn't it?”

  
  


“It does, and I am attracted to women before you ask, but I've never met a woman who wanted to play with me on their own before. All of the other women I've played with were part of a hetero couple who wanted a unicorn.” Miss Turquoise looked Asami up and down for a few seconds before laughing suddenly. “I guess you're the unicorn in this case aren't you?”

  
  


Asami hesitated a moment, before shrugging uneasily, unsure of what that meant. “I guess so?”

  
  


“Right. Well you know why we're here. ID please.” Miss Turquoise's voice was still cheerful, but there was a business like quality in it now that Asami hadn't been expecting to hear. She reached into a pocket on the inside of her jacket and pulled her license out of her wallet and slid it across the table. Miss Turquoise picked it up and carefully examined it for several moments, a surprised look appearing as she did so. She looked up at Asami, down at the card, then back at Asami again. “Sato? Like Future Industries Sato?”

  
  


Asami nodded mutely and the other woman continued speaking. “I thought you seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. I remember seeing an article about you a few years ago. Youngest person to ever get a PhD from RC-Tech.” She handed the card back to Asami. “Well then, I think that's all I need to know. How does next Saturday at ten sound?”

  
  


“That works for me.” Asami replied as she put her license back into her wallet.

  
  


“All right then. Do you have a burner phone?” Asami shook her head, a gesture that prompted a shrug from Miss Turquoise. “Okay then I'll email you directions in a couple of days so you know where to go. Before I go I think you have something for me.” Miss Turquoise said with a meaningful look towards where Asami kept her wallet. Asami reached into another pocket and pulled out a handful of yuans, quickly counting them up and handing them over to Miss Turquoise. “So that takes care of that. Is there anything you want to ask while we're here?”

  
  


“I do have one question. What do I call you? Miss T? Turquoise?”

  
  


The other woman gazed at Asami for a bit as she contemplatively rubbed her chin. Eventually she came to a decision and dropped her hand back to her side. “Korra.”

  
  


“Korra it is. Thank you for agreeing to do all this.” Asami said as she stood up and Korra did the same a moment later. She reached her hand out and Korra shook it briefly before heading off. Asami watched her walk away for a moment before throwing the cup of burnt coffee into the nearest trash can.

  
  


One week until this happened. Seven days until that magnificent looking woman was going to make Asami’s wish come true. One hundred and sixty-odd hours until Korra was going to fuck her. Asami could hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami sighed as she rolled to the side and looked at her alarm clock. Four in the morning. Six hours remaining until the meeting she had spent the last six days anticipating was upon her. She had gone to bed at her usual time, but only managed to sleep for a few hours. The rest of the night had been spent tossing and turning from side to side, a case of jittery nerves keeping her awake. Asami threw her sheets and blankets to the side as she hopped out of bed. She trundled into her living room and sat down on the couch before grabbing her laptop. Once it had woken up she pulled up the email she had received from Korra.

  
  


_'Hey there, love. Since you don't have a phone I can text we'll have to do directions a little differently. Head to the southeast corner of the Harmony Tower parking lot at ten and you can follow me from there.'_

  
  


Harmony Tower. A tall metal structure covered in lights that were turned on at night and a popular spot for couples to go on dates. Korra was not without a certain sense of irony Asami dryly noted. They weren't a couple, but they would be coupling today. She set the computer aside and headed to her kitchen. Sleep wasn't a possibility so she might as well get some coffee and breakfast to help her cope with that fact.

  
  


Afterwards she wandered back through her bedroom and into her walk-in closet. She bit her lip as she considered all the possibilities before her. Picking an outfit was normally a trivial, but today she had an extra factor to consider. Whatever she was putting on would be coming off later and the more clothes she wore the longer getting undressed would take and the longer she would have to wait to be naked for Korra. After a few moments of looking around her closet she grabbed a black high cut tank top with wide shoulder straps, faded blue jeans, a side-tie bikini bottom and a pair of flip flops.

  
  


On a normal day Asami's showers would only take a few minutes, but this time she lingered underneath the warm water. Her hands made their way up and down her body as she covered herself in suds before rinsing them off multiple times. The only place untouched by the suds was between her legs, water was the only liquid she used in that region. Once she was satisfied Asami grabbed a can of shaving cream and sprayed it onto her legs and armpits before picking up a razor. When she was done with that onerous task Asami dried herself off, pulled her clothes on then wrapped her towel around her head before staring at herself in the mirror. After a moment's consideration she opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of dark red lipstick, the one piece of makeup she felt comfortable wearing on an average day.

  
  


Upon exiting the bathroom, Asami paused as she looked at the clock. It was only a few minutes after five and still dark outside. She had four hours and change to go before it was time to leave. Asami let out a long-suffering sigh and headed to her living room and flopped sideways onto the couch. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. Asami paused as she considered what streaming site to load and her eyes flicked towards the porn app she used. After a brief spell Asami shook her head and moved to a different one instead. If she went for porn then Asami knew she wouldn't be able to resist putting a hand down her pants and going at it like she usually did. On most days that wouldn't be a problem, but today it would be best to save her stamina for later. She pulled up her favorite comedy show and settled in for the long haul. Each episode was only twenty or so minutes long, but today they all seemed interminable to her, the conclusion of each marking a near half hour passed. Twelve episodes later and it was time to go.

  
  


Asami grabbed her wallet and opened it up before starting to pull things out. Credit cards, rewards cards from the stores she frequented, her Future Industries ID badge, insurance information. By the time she was done the only things left were her drivers license, which Korra had already seen, and a thousand yuans in cash. She tucked the wallet into her pocket, grabbed her keys while leaving her phone behind and headed out the door. Maybe it was paranoia, but if she got robbed then she wouldn't lose anything of consequence save a bit of money Asami could easily replace. Like last week there was a doorman down in the lobby, but it was still in the morning so John was there instead of Lee. He waved at her as she went by. “Hope you have a good day, Miss Sato.”

  
  


“Oh, believe me I'm going to.” Asami replied with a small smile. A short walk later and she was in her car and heading onto the road. Twenty minutes after that and she was at the parking lot. As Asami began navigating her way towards the southeast corner she found herself wishing this meeting had been scheduled for a weekday. The lot was full and there were dozens of people walking in every direction as they had just arrived or were leaving the tourist destination. Eventually she got the edge and then she saw Korra standing near a red jeep that had racks mounted on the roof and rear of the vehicle though they were currently empty. She was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a gray tee-shirt despite the chill in the air. Asami lightly tapped on her horn and Korra looked up from her phone, her head swiveling from side to side until her eyes found their way to Asami. She gave a smile and waved before getting into her car and backing out. Once Korra had gotten underway Asami moved her car forward as she began to follow the other woman out of the parking lot.

  
  


When they hit red stop lights, Asami's gaze wandered the rear of the jeep out of idle curiosity. There were a few spots of dried sand and mud on the bumper and rear mounted tire. Definitely not the kind of grime you'd pick up in the city so Korra must go off-roading Asami mused. As they continued to drive the skyscrapers of downtown began to grow smaller behind them and soon they vanished from sight as trees took their place. Eventually Korra turned into a driveway in front of a white house with a green lawn and a tree with smooth gray bark and yellowing leaves that hadn't fallen off yet. The garage door at the end of the driveway opened up and Korra drove forward, parking on one side before waving her hand at Asami to come forward. As she eased her vehicle forward Asami could see a mountain bike standing next to a kayak that was leaning upright against the wall. After Asami had parked her car Korra shut the garage door and waited for Asami to join her before they headed into the house.

  
  


“You can leave your shoes here.” Korra pointed at a black shoe shelf just past the garage door. Asami stepped out of her flipflops as Korra pulled her sneakers off without untying them and opened a second door that led into the rest of the house. They hadn't gotten more than a few steps inside when Asami heard a whining sound and an animal came rushing into the room. It stood half a meter tall, was covered in a thick and entirely white coat of fur and its triangular ears pointed straight up. The dog rushed up to Korra, thick tail excitedly wagging from side to side. She rubbed its head for a moment before pointing at Asami. “Achtung.”

  
  


The dog looked at Asami and it moved closer, sniffing at her hand before woofing once. Asami glanced at Korra for a moment, unsure of herself. “What did you just say?”

  
  


Korra waved dismissively and she pointed again, but not at Asami this time. “Go to your spot, Naga.” Naga woofed again and happily trotted away. “Okay, come on love. This way.” Korra took a hold of Asami's hand and began leading her towards a door not far from where Naga was lying down on a mattress.

  
  


When Korra got to the door she pushed it open and stepped inside. Directly in front of them was a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall and past it was a closet with sliding doors. Adjacent to the door they had come through was a desk covered in cardboard boxes. An identical looking desk was on the far side of the room and it was holding several glass display cases though Asami couldn't make out their contents from here. The main feature of the room was a bed that had been neatly made and had a black blanket over white sheets and there were several white pillows that looked like they had been fluffed up recently. Asami swallowed nervously as she looked at the bed. She had been dreaming of this, day and night, at work and at home alike, since scheduling this appointment. Now that the moment had come and that she was finally here, looking at the actual spot where she was going to get fucked, she couldn't move. Her feet felt as heavy as lead ingots, countless butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and her mouth had gone dry.

  
  


“Are you all right, love? You're looking a little pale.” Korra said with a concerned look on her face.

  
  


Asami raised her gaze, ever so slowly, from the bed to the woman she was going to share it with. “I'm scared.” She admitted in a quiet voice. “I haven't done this before.”

  
  


“At all?” Asami nodded quickly and Korra shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that, at least not to me. I've never agreed with how society treats virginity and sex in general for that matter. It shames people for not getting laid, but then attacks them for having sex before marriage at the same time and god forbid if you enjoy sex because then you must be a slut.” Korra laughed, but it was more sardonic than humorous. “I don't care if you're a virgin. It doesn't make you less worthwhile or diminish the things you've accomplished or who you are as a person. All being a virgin _really _means is that you haven't learned what to do in bed yet, but don't worry. I know enough for both of us and you'll learn as we go. First things first though. An hour is three-fifty.”

  
  


Asami pulled her wallet out and grabbed several bills between her fingers, counted it out then held the money towards Korra. The other woman took it, double checked the amount before placing it in one of the desk drawers before heading back up to Asami. She took a hold of Asami's hands and gently led her over to the bed and yanked the blanket off with her free hand. She then laid herself down on her side and patted the bed beside her. When Asami had joined her on the bed Korra scooted a little closer. “Have you ever kissed someone before?” Asami quickly shook her head. “May I be the first?”

  
  


Asami gave a shaky nod and Korra leaned in and brushed her lips against Asami's. The other woman remained stiff and didn't react. “Everyone kisses differently, but there's a few general rules to keep in mind.” Korra murmured before continuing, each fleeting touch barely applying any pressure. After several more she pulled back just enough to continue speaking. “The first part of kissing is all about the lips and tongue so try not to open your mouth too much because then you're dealing with teeth and spit.”

  
  


Asami parted her lips a tad and this time she was the one to make contact and Korra murmured softly in approval before pulling back a few centimeters and smiling encouragingly. “That's it, love. Now the second part is the tongue. The most important thing is not to go fast. You don't want to just jam it into my mouth. Take your time, maybe tease me a little by brushing it against my lips. When you go in, stay slow and rub your tongue against mine. Like this.” Korra opened her lips, and when Asami did the same, she pressed their lips together once again and her tongue eased its way in before brushing against Asami's.

  
  


A low murmur came from Asami's throat while a thrill of excitement ran down her spine as she mimicked the gesture. This time Korra made no attempt to pull back and the kisses continued and grew more intense as Asami found herself starting to relax and even gaining some measure of confidence in what she was doing. After a few minutes Korra pulled away again and she placed her hand on Asami's cheek. “May I undress you, love?”

  
  


Both of her cheeks began to grow warmer, but the cheek that Korra was touching felt definitively hotter than the other one. As Asami lay there, looking at Korra, the full implication of the question hit her. It wasn't just a question of taking her clothes off, Korra was asking permission for what came after that. She sat up. “Yes.”

  
  


Korra's hands dipped to the sides of Asami's tank top and pulled upwards on it, revealing a pale pair of breasts. Next she unfastened the button on Asami's jeans, undid the zipper then pulled them off, albeit not without Asami having to lift her rear off the bed. Once the knots holding Asami's bikini had been undone, and the garment tossed aside with the rest of her clothes, every part of her was exposed to the other woman's eyes and eventually her touch. Asami shivered as she looked at Korra, her nerves beginning to get the better of her once again.

  
  


Korra smiled softly as she looked back at Asami, eyes bright with desire as they roamed her body. “You are so, _so_ beautiful, love. Your hair is incredible and so are your eyes. Your skin is flawless and I love how long your legs are. Your breasts are nice and perky and this-” She reached down to gently nudge Asami's knees to the side so she could get a better look at what was between them “-is the most perfect pussy I've ever seen. Honestly _I_ should be paying _you_ so I can get at it.”

  
  


Deep down Asami had a hunch that Korra would compliment all of her clients like this, but it didn't matter to her. Hearing someone gush, and convincingly so at that, over her body had the effect of making her cheeks redden and her body grow warmer at the notion of being desired by another person. “Are you going to take your clothes off too, Korra?”

  
  


Korra's answer to that question was to take her shirt off and playfully toss it at Asami's face. She grabbed the shirt and removed it from her face and was promptly rewarded by the sight of Korra's bare breasts. Her hands twitched at the sight and Asami swallowed as she stared. Korra gave a knowing smile at the look on Asami's face and she stood up off the bed, facing away from Asami. Her fingers hooked into the elastic band of those shorts and Korra began to push down, bending forward at the waist as she did so and staying like that even after the shorts had come off.

  
  


“Now if anything in this is perfect, it's that butt.” Asami said admiringly as she stared at the rear end that had convinced her Korra was the right person for this. “I wish my butt looked that good. You're a lucky woman.”

  
  


A laugh filled the room as Korra turned her head to look back at Asami. “Luck had nothing to do with it. I worked hard in the weight room for this ass. Glad to hear it was worth it.” She straightened up, much to Asami's regret, and re-joined her on the bed.

  
  


“How much do you squat?” Asami asked, having a hunch what exercise was responsible for said ass. “I've been thinking of lifting weights, but I've never gotten around to it.”

  
  


“Right now my one rep max is about a hundred and twenty kilograms. I _might_ be able to go higher, but I'm pretty happy with where I'm at. I don't know if you'll like lifting weights, but you should definitely try it out at least once. Getting stronger is good for your body's health.” Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder and her eyes made their way down along Asami's body towards her hips as she spoke. “Now then, would you like a massage? It'll help you relax and when you're ready I can eat you out.”

  
  


Asami looked down towards her groin then to the beautiful woman lying at her side. “Thank you, but no.” She said after a bit. “Right now I want to touch as much of you as I can so how about we just caress each other for a few then you eat me out.”

  
  


Korra scooted closer towards Asami before throwing one of her legs over so that she was seated on on her lap. She leaned down and planted a light kiss on Asami's lips then grabbed Asami's hands and placed them on her sides. “By all means, love. Feel free to touch me wherever you'd like.”

  
  


Feeling emboldened by Korra's words, Asami's hands began to move. They slowly glided downwards along those glorious hips, enjoying the way the smooth skin felt against her fingertips whilst savoring the muscles beneath them even more. When she made it to Korra's calves Asami let go and she started to run her hands along Korra's arms, along her shoulders then up her neck. When Asami got to her face Korra tilted her head to the side, further pressing her cheek against a palm. Asami let her hands linger then she started to trace a path down to Korra's breasts, taking one in each hand, and gently squeezing with her fingers. Korra gave an encouraging smile and she leaned forward so that their faces were close together. “I'd say it's my turn now, but I don't want you to stop so I guess I'll get started.”

  
  


Korra kissed Asami again, but this one was different than the ones earlier. Those had been quick and light pecks. This kiss was longer, deeper and fueled by a lustful intensity that Asami quickly found infecting her until she was responding in kind. Each kiss led to another at the same time the hands of both women started to roam. Once again Asami was exploring all those wonderful curves, feeling softness squish beneath her fingers while firmer areas were less yielding, but just as fun to touch. At the same time Asami could feel her excitement growing from being touched back at the same time and knowing that her body was being enjoyed in the same manner. Eventually Asami drew her head back and she took a moment to gaze up into those gorgeous eyes. “I'm ready.”

  
  


Korra planted a kiss on Asami's cheek and she climbed off Asami's lap and crawled towards the end of the bed. “Scoot back a little will you, love? I need some room over here.”

  
  


Asami half-shuffled-half shoved herself towards the headboard and laid down flat on her back. Korra knelt in front of Asami, positioning herself so that the two of them formed a straight line. Asami spread her feet wide apart and her breathing began to quicken with anticipation as she waited for what came next. To Asami's surprise Korra didn't go for her groin right away. Instead she crawled forward a step and raised her head higher, pressing her lips to the inside of one knee. Asami shivered, but didn't complain as the kisses continued, each one lower on the inside of her inner thigh than its predecessor. When she got within a few centimeters of the very center Korra withdrew and started the same march, but on the other leg, much to Asami's frustration. When she got to the center Korra didn't retreat and her tongue came out and ran along those wet folds from bottom to top.

  
  


A guttural moan burst from Asami's mouth and her whole body tensed up at once as she clawed at the sheets, trying to find purchase in the taut fabric. She had masturbated hundreds of times in the past, but none of those sessions came _anywhere_ close to the sensation of having another person's tongue, Korra's tongue, lick her. Jolts of electricity began firing at random as a second and then a third lick came. Asami raised her head to look down at what was happening only to see Korra's eyes intently looking back at her as that tongue started to climb higher. It found its way to her clit and began to focus on that area while fingers began to brush against her thighs. Asami began panting as they took their time in journeying towards her center, and then they were at her folds. They grazed the outsides of her labia with their tips and all the while that tongue never ceased its flat caresses. Asami gasped when the first finger made its way inside and she moaned unabashedly when a second one joined it and they started to swirl against her walls. “Oh my god.” Asami groaned.

  
  


Korra didn't respond, her mouth otherwise preoccupied, but her wrist rotated until her palm was facing up and the fingers inside Asami began to curl inwards over and over, each stroke rubbing against her g-spot. The jolts inside of her began firing even faster and traveled further than earlier and her whole body began writhing as those licks and curls took turns in assailing her senses. Asami began to moan wantonly as Korra's pace never changed, not even for an instant, and then all those jolts all melded into a single paroxysm of electricity everywhere at once and Asami shrieked as ecstasy overwhelmed her.

  
  


“Oh my god.” Asami murmured again with a satisfied smile on her face once her body had ceased moving of its own accord. “That was _amazing_.” After a moment she sat up and her gaze hungrily fixed itself on Korra. “Can I do that to you? It's only fair if I repay the favor.”

  
  


“I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass.” Korra stated gently as she moved to lay down next to Asami once again. “One of my rules is not to let new clients go down on me. If you end up becoming one of my regulars then I'd teach you how to eat me out, but for right now I'm going to say no.”

  
  


“Ah, that bites, but I understand.” Asami said, disappointed that she wouldn't get the opportunity to see what another woman would taste like today.

  
  


“So, how does it feel now that you're not a virgin anymore?” Korra asked as she rolled onto her side to face Asami.

  
  


“Honestly...” Asami said after staring up at the ceiling as she muddled through all of the emotions running through her at the moment. “I feel exactly the same. Don't get me wrong, I still feel really good from what you just did... but I don't feel any different.”

  
  


“Right?” Korra laughed and shook her head. “People make such a big deal out of losing your virginity and it doesn't change anything when you do. Makes you wonder why people care so much in the first place. So, do you think you're satisfied with your visit or is there something else I can do for you, love?”

  
  


Asami turned her head to the side to look at Korra once again and after a minute of psyching herself up she spoke. “Your reviews mentioned you have some toys. Do you have a strap-on?”

  
  


“I do. Would you like me to use it on you?”

  
  


“Yes. Not just here though.” Asami gestured towards her crotch. “I want to... see what's it's like to take it in the ass.” Asami finished in a suddenly timid voice.

  
  


Korra's eyebrows curved upwards and her eyes flicked towards and then away from Asami's bottom. “You want to try anal do you... props for being willing to give it a shot, but I'm gonna have to pass on this as well.” Her voice was gentle as she continued to speak. “Don't get me wrong, I think anal is a lot of fun and it's why a lot of my clients come see me. The reason I'm saying no is because you're not ready for anal since this is your first time and all that. When you do anal you're pushing things in the opposite direction of what your body is used to. Getting to the point where you can comfortably, and _safely, _do anal takes time and effort. I'm willing to help you with that if you'd like, but not during this visit.”

  
  


“Okay so no anal today. Are you willing to use a strap-on on my vagina at the very least, Korra?”

  
  


The escort nodded quickly, looking a little relieved at the change of topic. “Yup. Not just yet though. Your vagina's probably still sensitive so we have to wait a few minutes before it's ready for more.”

  
  


Asami glanced down towards her crotch and after a second's consideration she reached her hand towards. The second she made contact Asami's face contorted into a grimace and her fingers jumped away as if she had just burned them. “Okay yeah, that feels a little tender. I see what you mean.”

  
  


Korra abruptly sat up and she swung her legs off the side of the bed before heading towards the desk opposite the bedroom door. The first thing she did was press down on the spigot of a square bottle labeled hand sanitizer and rub it all over her hands. She picked up a decently sized cloth that and one of the glass cases from the table and carried them back over to the bed. Asami's attention shifted to the glass case and she sat up to get a better view as Korra hopped back onto the bed and held the case on her lap.

  
  


The rectangular case was full of objects shaped like rocks, but these were so translucent and bright that they looked more like sugary sweets than a stone. What's more is that she could make out tiny pits all over the pieces she could see, the pockmarks combining to lend a frosted patina to all of the pieces. “What are these?”

  
  


“Sea glass. Basically whenever glass gets dumped in the ocean it gets rolled around and after a few decades the edges get smoothed away. Eventually it'll wash up on a beach somewhere. Collecting it is one of my hobbies.” Korra lifted the lid and picked a couple of pieces up and held them out towards Asami. “White and brown are the most common kinds of glass, but occasionally you'll find some pretty pieces worth keeping like these.”

  
  


Asami carefully took the pieces Korra was offering her and she turned the piece of glass over in her hand. There were no sharp edges to either one, but she could feel a small measure of grain remaining in their surfaces as she rubbed both with her fingertips. “I've never heard of sea glass before. These are really pretty actually.” Asami placed the pieces back into the case and she started looking at the other colors present. “What's the rarest one you've found?”

  
  


Korra scanned the case for a moment before she pointed at a roughly triangular teal piece. “The greens are fairly common, but this shade of green is pretty rare. That cobalt blue is rare and so is this lavender one here. The rarest ones are orange or red, but I haven't found either yet. Here's hoping though.” She closed the case and set it aside in favor of the bag she had brought. “So this is my other collection. I haven't been doing it for very long so it's pretty small right now.”

  
  


She pulled the mouth of the bag opened and pulled out a chunk of rock and handed it to Asami. “This is some Alamandine Garnet I found a dig site about twenty kilometers from outside the city.”

  
  


The rock wasn't much to look at until Asami turned it around to check out the other side. A large part of it was unremarkable to look at, but the remainder was covered with multi-faced dark red garnets growing in all directions. After a moment Korra held her hand out and Asami handed the stone back only to receive another in return. “This one is magnetite.”

  
  


Half of the stone was merely a porous rock but the other half consisted of a jagged mess of silvery triangles and cubes that glinted in the light as Asami turned the rock one way than the other. “I really like this one.” Asami stated as she kept admiring the mineral. “Kinda looks like something you'd see on a sci-fi show. It's name even sounds futuristic. Mag-ne-tite.” Asami lingered on each of the syllables out as she said them. “Do you have any others, Korra?”

  
  


Korra shook her head as she took the magnetite back from Asami and returned it to the bag. “No, I'm afraid not. These are the only two I've gotten so far. I want to go digging again, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. Maybe next month.” Korra picked the bag and case up and took them back over to the desk they had been on. “Okay, can you check your vagina again for me to see if you're ready?”

  
  


Asami slid one hand down between her legs and she gingerly slid a finger along the part of her in question. “Getting better, but I'm not there yet so we have a few minutes still. Can I ask you something while we're waiting?”

  
  


“Sure, what it is it?”

  
  


“How did you end up becoming an escort?”

  
  


For a split second Korra was pursing her lips then she shrugged and sat on the corner of the bed and turned so she was facing Asami. “Well, I suppose I can't blame you for being curious, but the answer is kinda boring to be honest. I don't drink or do drugs. I don't have any kind of debt and none of the other cliches about sex workers apply to me. Hell, I don't even need the money, but I can't say that I mind it. Ultimately though I got into this because it's fun.”

  
  


“It's fun?” Asami repeated dumbly, the words swirling around in her head.

  
  


“Yup. Once you cut past all the bullshit ideas people have about sex then it's just another part of life. It also happens to be something that I'm good at and people are willing to pay me money to have sex with them so it's a win-win.”

  
  


Korra gave Asami a knowing look during the last bit and Asami blushed and looked away. “Point taken. I guess I've watched too many movies because what you're talking about is how they always portray escorts. I don't know why I thought that was accurate because the studios always portray other stuff wrong for the sake of being more dramatic.”

  
  


“Right? “ Korra said as she chuckled dryly at Asami's comment. “Anyone who does sex work in the movies always needs someone to save them or they hate the career they've gotten into. I don't think I've seen a movie where the sex worker enjoys what they're doing. Maybe if you really dug into the indie stuff you would, but not in a mainstream movie.”

  
  


“That might be true, but I don't need to look. I got the real thing right here and even if it tried I don't there's a movie that could do you justice.” Asami said as while gazing admiringly at the other woman. As she sat there, it suddenly occurred to her that Korra was naked and so was she. They had been naked for some time now, but their nudity hadn't registered in her brain since her orgasm. Asami swallowed and she could feel her pulse beginning to quicken as she stared at Korra's muscles.

  
  


“I think someone's ready now.” Korra commented in a mock-serious tone of voice as she noted the change of expression on Asami's face. She stood up and headed over to one of her desks, opening a drawer and pulling two things out of it. One was a set of black straps and the other was a length of black silicone with a rounded tip. Korra closed the drawer and opened another one and when her hand came out of this one it had several small red square packets and a white dispenser bottle in it. She walked back to the bed and dumped everything but the harness onto the bed. “Okay so a couple of things here. This is the smallest dildo I own. It should be fine for this, but we can go bigger if it's not working for you. The second is that I don't know how deep I can go without hurting you so we'll have to figure that out first.”

  
  


Korra rotated the harness so that its triangular shaped section was facing forward before putting her legs through the gaps and cinching it tight against her legs. She sat down on the bed and ripped open one of the packets she had been carrying. Inside was a transparent piece of latex which she unrolled into a tube and squeezed the dildo into it.

  
  


“You're putting a condom on the dildo?” Asami blurted out. “Why? You can't get me pregnant.”

  
  


“Pregnant no, but toys can spread STD's or STI's so I wrap them whenever they get used. Safe sex and all that.” Korra pressed down on the bottle's plunger and a viscous fluid dropped into her waiting palm which she then smeared all over the latex covering the toy. “Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me... yes that's good. I'm going to put this into you now. Tell me when you want me to stop.”

  
  


Asami shivered when the tip of the toy grazed her folds and she gasped as Korra eased it in, taking her breath away. As it got deeper she could feel herself stretching around the dildo and at the same time it was satisfying an ache she hadn't known was there before now while creating another one. After several seconds it came to a halt and Asami looked up at Korra, questioningly. “Why did you stop?”

  
  


“Take a look. It's almost all the way in you. I can't actually go any deeper because I'd lose my grip.” Korra pointed out.

  
  


Asami pushed herself up on one elbow and she glanced down at her groin only to see Korra was right. Korra's fingers were holding onto the base of the toy and they were right next to her entrance. Korra adjusted her grip a fraction to make sure she was holding onto the condom and she slowly pulled the toy all the way out of Asami. She loosened a strap on the front of the harness and slid the toy into an o-ring before tightening the strap again to hold it in place. Korra shuffled forward on her knees until she was positioned between Asami's legs. She reached down with one hand and grasped the toy, carefully aiming it and pushing her hips forward until it was partway inside Asami once again. “I'm going to start thrusting now, love. I don't know how fast to go for you so you have to let me know if you want me to speed up or slow down.”

  
  


When the dildo entered her for the second time Asami murmured in satisfaction and she waited breathlessly for it to start moving. Korra didn't take long to oblige Asami's desire as she placed a hand on each pale thigh and began to rock her own hips forwards. After a few painstakingly slow strokes Asami took a hold of Korra's wrists and pulled them up towards her shoulders. “I want you to hold me while you fuck me, Korra.” Asami said in a husky whisper.

  
  


Korra slipped her hands beneath Asami, one finding its way to the back of her neck while the other pressed between her shoulder blades. Once her hands were in position Korra began moving her hips again, but this time she was pushing down more than forward thanks to the change in angles. Asami groaned softly and she wrapped her arms around Korra. Each stroke was deliciously slow, but it seemed as if the energy from each was still pouring through her. Her nerves were lighting up all throughout her body and every part of her seemed that much more sensitive because of it. The feel of Korra's breasts pressed against hers, the strong arms holding her, those hands helping to keep her in place, but most of all the toy moving back and forth inside of her until it came to an abrupt pause and Asami frowned at Korra only to be surprised with a question. "Is this fast enough, love?"

  
  


"I like the pace, but go deeper and a little harder please."

  
  


The next thrust saw Korra push her hips even further until the dildo was completely buried inside of Asami. "Ooooh yes! Just like that!" Asami gasped in ecstasy as her fingers dug into the other woman's back.

  
  


Korra smiled, clearly enjoying the results that her actions were eliciting and she quickly got back to what she had been doing before. The thrusts were as slow as before, but during each one Asami was sliding back and forth along the bed as she clung to Korra to keep the other woman's body pressed tight against hers. During the next minute the pleasure kept growing and soon Asami was shamelessly panting and squeezing Korra even tighter, but after that it leveled off. The pleasure didn't falter, but it wasn't growing any further and she wasn't getting any closer to anything resembling an explosion like earlier or any kind of finale for that matter. Sweat began dripping out of Asami's hairline and she had to wipe it away with one hand before it got into her eyes. Eventually Korra sat up and reached down to squeeze her fingers against the end of the condom before pulling the toy out.

  
  


Korra didn't give Asami time to react as she immediately rolled to her left so that she was lying on her side and her fingers, still slick with lube, dipped between Asami's legs and found their way to an area already wet from earlier. Asami gasped as they began rubbing up and down much like Korra's tongue had been doing earlier and her right hand flailed through the air before landing on Korra's hip. Korra's fingers came to a halt and she took hold of Asami's wrist and brought it upwards and positioned it so that Asami was cradling Korra's head and neck in the crook of her elbow. A shiver ran down Asami's spine as those fingers resumed rubbing her clit. The jolts of pleasure from earlier began firing once again and Asami squeezed her eyes shut as her grip on Korra tightened. Asami began to shudder a few moments later and her quivering hips rose towards the ceiling as the sweet bliss of release overtook her.

  
  


Once it had passed Asami frowned at the ceiling as she rested her hands on her stomach. “That was weird. I liked what you were doing with the strap-on and it felt really good, but I wasn't getting off. Was I doing something wrong?”

  
  


“No, absolutely not.” Korra declared emphatically. “You weren't doing anything wrong and there isn't anything wrong with you either for that matter. Every woman's body is different. Some women can get off from just vaginal penetration, but a lot of women can't. You might be one of the latter group, same as me.”

  
  


Asami's brow furrowed as she turned her head to look at Korra. “Huh. I didn't know that... I guess there's a lot about sex that I've never learned. Suppose I should do some research when I get back home.”

  
  


Korra leaned in to give Asami a quick peck on the cheek. “You definitely should. Educating yourself can go a long way, but at the end of the day you still need to practice what you learned. If you want I can provide you a reference for another provider or you could come visit me again. But before you go home or do any of that that my water closet is just across the hall. If you don't pee after sex then you could get a UTI.”

  
  


Asami hadn't managed to catch her breath yet. She was still naked in another persons home. She hadn't gone to the bathroom yet, let alone get off of this bed. Even so, she was still certain of one thing. Korra was going to fuck her again and when that day arrived Asami was going to fuck her right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. If you've made it this far thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
